


[Podfic] The Unbroken Thread

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chronic Illness, Embarrassment, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dayari's fic read aloud: "In which Arthur has Micturition syncope, and Merlin develops the annoying habit of burrowing into every part of Arthur's life that's not under lock and key."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Unbroken Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Unbroken Thread](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142409) by dayari. 



> Instrumental piano music: "River Flows in You" by Yiruma. Thanks to lunchy_munchy for suggesting the music and helping me out with editing this podfic, and to yue_ix for betaing.

# Version with music

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/The%20Unbroken%20Thread%20with%20music.mp3) | **Size:** 33.8 MB | **Duration:** 1 hr 14 minutes
  * [M4B](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/The%20Unbroken%20Thread%20with%20music%20podbook.m4b) | **Size:** 34.6 MB | **Duration:** 1 hr 14 minutes

  
---  
  
# Version without music

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/The%20Unbroken%20Thread.mp3) | **Size:** 31.3 MB | **Duration:** 1 hr 8 minutes
  * [M4B](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/The%20Unbroken%20Thread%20no%20music%20podbook.m4b) | **Size:** 34.6 MB | **Duration:** 1 hr 8 minutes




End file.
